bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Cathy Remperas
|hometown = Bohol |occupation = Nursing Graduate |TwitterUserName = CathyEremperas |InstagramUserName= iamcatherinerem |TimesNominated = 3 (Weeks 9, 12, 15) |HOHWins=1 (Week 13) |NominationsReceived = 29 |Place = 9th |Days = 105 |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up |TimesSaved = |Ligtask = }} was a housemate in Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up. Cathy was an original resident of "House A". In the house, Cathy was linked between two male housemates, Johan Santos and Hermes Bautista who both had feelings for her. Cathy became notable for being the chosen housemate to participate in the Big Brother Swap between the Philippine Big Brother House and the Finnish Big Brother House. She entered the Big Brother Finland 5 House on Day 28 (Day 69 in Finland) and stayed for six days until Day 35 (Day 74 in Finland). In her six day stay with the Finnish housemates, she was able to make friendships among them and was immediately became a fan favorite in the Finland. On Week 9, Cathy survived the merge and was able to join the other housemates back in "House A". On Week 13, she had her first HOH victory. On Week 15, Cathy was nominated for the third time, and at the eviction with the Save-Evict Voting procedure, she received -13.54% of the combined percentage of votes, making her the 12th Evictee of the season. Being an evictee, she was supposed to leave the house immediately but instead, she was sent to the Confession Room and was told that she would be participating in the "Resbak Attack" twist as a house player together with some of the previously evicted housemates. She was then told to move to House B where the "Attackers" would stay throughout the week. Throughout Week 16, they were tasked to test the patience of the remaining housemates in a series of situational challenges. She finally left the house on Day 112, prior to the announcement of the 13th Evictee. Biography Nickname: Cathy Real Name: Catherine Remperas Origin: Bohol Age: 22 Birthdate: October 8, 1987 Nationality: Filipino Occupation: Nursing Graduate Civil Status: Single Religion: Catholic Hobbies: Reading novels and historical stuff, watching TV and movies, malling, playing volleyball Favorite Color: Yellow Favorite Food: Seafood Favorite Show: CNN, Discovery Channel, PBB Favorite Actor: Shia LaBeouf Favorite Actress: Angelina Jolie, Megan Fox Favorite Singer: Avril Lavigne, Paramore, Lady Gaga At first glance, Cathy appears to be a half-and-half, though born to Filipino parents. This Boholana is actually a native of Zamboanga, until her search for her father led her to finally settle in Bohol. Though the search was successful, the reunion was not quite as expected. They found their father with another family, where they have four half-siblings. This discovery hindered them from ever really mending their relationship. Her need for a father figure probably plays a part in her choice of men. Cathy tends to gravitate towards men her senior, whom she feels can take care of her. Her most recent relationship was even with a man 16 years older than her. What would you consider your greatest accomplishment? Getting my license as a nurse and getting accepted into PBB. What/who will you miss the most upon entering the PBB House? My cellphone, I-pod. And of course my family. If you can be a celebrity for a day, who would you be and why? Vilma Santos. She's a good person and a very versatile actress. Do you think you can get along with the other housemates? Why? I am very flexible and can adjust to any situation. What would irritate and annoy you the most inside the house? Inconsiderate people. Player History - Pinoy Big Brother: Double Up Task History Weekly Budget History Competition History Hand Grenade History Nominations History } | |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 14 | 2-Sam Pinto 1-Marielle Sorino | 2-Steve Jumalon 2-Marielle Sorino 1-Paul Jake Castillo | – |- | style="background-color:#CCCCCC;"| 15 | 2- 1-Marielle Sorino | 2-Paul Jake Castillo 1- 1-Marielle Sorino | |} Trivia * Cathy was the second Pinoy Big Brother Contestant to be sent for the Housemate Exchange. ** She was sent to Big Brother Finland 5 and was heavily adored by the Finnish audience and the housemates to the point of officially including her in the Memory Wall. Category:Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Double Up Contestants Category:9th Place Category:Females